1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for building a sectionalized, dissassemblable surfboard or sailboard type hull using a single vertically inserted bolt or pin to assemble the sections.
2. Background of the Invention
With the popularity of surfboards and sailboards there is a need to improve the transportability of the boards. Surfboards and sailboards do not fit into most vehicles, so a roof rack is required for transporting. In addition to the difficulty of adequately tying down the board, it is easy for someone to steal the board off the roof rack. In addition, sunlight will fade the colors and ages the plastic of the board. A sectionalized board, that can be disassembled, will solve these problems. By dividing the board in two or more pieces, the board can be stored inside the vehicle and be locked inside. This saves the time required to tie the board to the roof rack as well as the expense of the rack. The board sections can be stored in the trunk of a car. For storage at home, the disassembled board can easily be stored in a closet and can be maneuvered easily through hallways. To make the assembly acceptable to the user, the assembly and disassembly should only take a few seconds. The assembled board should be as strong as a normal one-piece board with only a small additional weight.
The only successfully marketed sectionalized surfboard design is the design described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,692 (1998) to Pope. This design uses clamps and a horizontal tube. The tube fits into receivers in the board sections. One disadvantage is that the tube can bend during use. Another disadvantage is the tube receivers are difficult to make and install into the board. This adds to the cost of making the board. If dirt or sand get into the tube receivers the board can be difficult to assemble or disassemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,403 (1995) to Hsia describes a sectionalized surfboard, which uses a horizontal pin or bolt to join the sections. This design uses a very long bolt and anchor structures with loops. Since under load, the loops and pin are in tension, the deck of the board must be strong enough to handle the compression loads. The main body of a surfboard is typically made of light foam and significant extra structure must be added to support the loops. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,549 (1989) to Rhodes et al. describes a sectionalized board design using suitable chevon surfaces and a cable clamp. This board would be very difficult to build with a tight fit and also strong enough. The cable clamping would be difficult to get tight enough to prevent bending.
The sectionalized hull described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,873 (1964) to Garrolini discloses a system using telescoping shafts and suitable latches. The sleeves for the shafts would be difficult to mount securely in the surfboard and would add significant weight. In the sectionalized hull disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,754 (1966) to Price et al., the hull sections are joined by pairs of clamp assemblies mounted on the upper and lower sides of their respective sections. These clamps would be difficult to install and would be very heavy. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,920 (1968) to Brownley who uses a mortise-and-tenon socket and clip arrangement for joining the sections. This design would be difficult to make strong enough.
All these designs are expensive and complicated. They are susceptible to flexing if the parts are not made strong enough or wear with use. They are heavy and difficult to install in a standard surfboard.